Starless Night
by Arthyr Gingerburd
Summary: Je cours pour oublier ma tristesse. Te retouverais-je sous ce sombre ciel démuni d'étoiles ? POV de Shuichi, Song-fic. Ma première fois !


**Disclaimers :** Shuichi et Yuki, personnages principaux de Gravitation, appartiennent à la fantastique mangaka qu'est Maki Murakami et "Starless Night" est un ending de l'anime Nana.

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shuichi Shindo

**Résumé :** Après s'être disputé avec Yuki, Shuichi s'est enfui. Il court. Pour ne plus pleurer. Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours se disputer ?

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde !Voila ma première fic ! C'est un POV de Shuichi, c'est-à-dire une histoire avec le point de vue de Shuichi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que j'arriverai à transmettre les émotions que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant. Nyop !

_**Starless Night** by Dimi-chan_

Cela fait longtemps que je cours. La nuit m'enveloppe de son manteau de ténèbres. Aucune étoile ne brille dans ce ciel. Seul l'obscurité domine la voûte céleste. Je ne peux cesser de courir, _je ne veux pas m'arrêter_. Lorsque j'arrête, je pense à toi et... ça me fait mal.

Pourquoi as-tu été si odieux ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai toujours aimé, même au début lorsque tu me repoussais sans cesse. J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi. Et toi, tu ne fais que t'énerver contre moi. Juste parce que je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Est-ce si mal de vouloir passer du temps avec la personne que l'on aime ? Ça me tue que nous nous déchirions constamment..

Je continue de pleurer, m'avançant encore plus dans la sombre nuit. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je cesse soudainement de courir et je regarde autour de moi. C'est le parc. Notre parc. Celui par lequel tout à commencé. Je me rappelle ce soir, quand tu as critiqué ma chanson. Sur le coup, j'ai eu mal. Tu critiquai les sentiments que j'essayais de faire passer. Mais, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été si méchant avec moi, peut-être que je n'aurai pas cherché à te retrouver. Quand j'ai brisé ta carapace, ta forteresse de glace, j'ai découvert le vrai Yuki. Et depuis, je l'aime chaque jour de plus en plus. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, rien d'autre qu'un musicien abruti. À quoi bon chanter, briller, si l'étoile pour laquelle on brille ne nous supporte plus ?

Là, j'ai craqué. Pourquoi devons-nous constamment nous disputer ? Pourquoi ? Ça me brise le cœur de te faire du mal en m'enfuyant comme ça mais c'est le seul moyen de te faire comprendre ma douleur. Mes larmes recommencent à couler et je ne peux retenir un sanglot. Ces larmes amères et salées, quittant mes yeux, me font mal. Il commence à faire froid. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus me soutenir. J'arrive à marcher jusqu'à un banc, puis mes jambes me lâchent et je m'effondre sur ce dernier. Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et les entoure de mes bras. Je reste ainsi pendant quelques temps. Deux minutes, un quart d'heure, une heure peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

De sombres nuages obscurcissent un peu plus le ciel démuni d'étoiles, diamants d'espérance. Une légère pluie se met à tomber, comme mille brises légères mais glaciales, me fouettant le visage. Je commence à avoir vraiment froid. Nous ne somme qu'en février et je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre une veste.

Je me rappelle toutes nos disputes et comment ça finissait habituellement. Tu t'excusais vaguement, je rentrais avec toi et zou ! Sous la couette. Du sexe. Du sexe, du sexe, toujours du sexe. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est que pour le sexe que je suis avec toi ? Tu es beau à se damner, mais moi aussi je ne suis pas mal ! Si je le voulais, je pourrai avoir qui je veux. Mais moi, je ne veux que toi. À la base, je n'étais pas homo mais en te voyant pour la première fois, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'étais heureux.

Et là, nous sommes séparés. J'espère te revoir, au moins encore une fois. Tu me manque tellement, toi, mon étoile du berger.

Comme une réponse à ma prière, je t'entends. Je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, bien que je l'espérais. Pas tout de suite. Je suis étonné mais toujours aussi triste. Tu me prends dans tes bras et me sers possessivement. Je lève la tête pour te regarder droit dans les yeux. Tes yeux dorés sont rouges, comme tes joues. Tu as pleuré. Malgré ma colère, je m'en veux. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Tu es fort Yuki, ne pleure pas. Tu me prends la tête et m'embrasses doucement le front. Tu me dis que tu es désolé. Désolé de ne pouvoir pas passer autant de temps avec moi que tu le souhaiterais. C'est à cause de ton bouquin, le dernier de ta décalogie. Je sais que ton travail est fatiguant et contraignant mais tu n'es pas le seul. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là pour t'aider. Nous restons enlacés un instant puis tu me dis :

**Shuichi, pardonne-moi. Je... J'ai...** commença-t-il.

Je le regarde. Je ne veux pas que tout finisse comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, tout s'arrangera. Ou bien... Je préfère ne pas y penser.

**Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et... Et...**

Mon regard , au travers de mes larmes, transperce ses pupilles dorées.

**Je suis désolé de te faire t'en souffrir. Je... Je sais que j'ai un horrible caractère et que ... je peux remercier le Ciel d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. **

Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont d'une sincérité aveuglante, emprunts de regret et de non-dits.

**Chut... Tais-toi Yuki. **

Le silence nous fait la conversation un temps. Puis, je poursuis, avalant mes sanglots.

**Tu es pardonné. Je... Je ne peux me passer de toi.**.

**Shû... Je... **commença Yuki, rassemblant son courage qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'abandonner à son seul et unique amour. **Je suis désolé pour t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça. Reviens avec moi, reviens, je t'en pris. Je... Je ne suis rien sans toi et...**

Silence. Dans un murmure, Shuichi entendit quelque chose qui n'était pas le vent, mais cela le fit sangloter. Sangloter de bonheur.

**Je... Je t'aime.**

Ces derniers mots, Yuki les avait à peine murmuré mais je fut touché au plus profond de moi. Ces mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, il me les avais dit, enfin ! J'essuyais les dernières larmes de mes yeux et sourit à Yuki.

**Je t'aime Yuki, mon étoile des neige...**

Je l'enlaçais, m'accrochant à son cou.

**Brrrr. J'ai froid.**

**Rentrons.** dit-il en me souriant.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel et je les vit. Les étoiles.

Starless night kako no kage furikaeranai

_**Une nuit sans étoile, je ne regarderai pas les ombres du passé**_

Kanjitai anata no nukumori

_**Je veux sentir ta chaleur**_

Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai

_**Mes larmes coulent, et même si je suis confus, je ne te lacherai pas,**_

Tsunadai anata wo

_**Toi, celui que je tiens**_

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo

_**Une nuit sans étoiles, mes lèvres recrachent leurs plaintes**_

Shinjitai anata no nukumori

_**Je veux croire en ta chaleur**_

Endless love mujun saeai seteru no wa

_**Un amour sans fin, j'aime même tes contradictions**_

You are my shining star

_**Tu es mon étoile qui brille**_

You are my shining star

_**Tu es mon étoile qui brille**_

**Notes** : Et voilà ! Ma première fic finie ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement momo974 qui a mis le doigt sur un point essentiel de l'histoire que je n'avais pas assez développé au début : les étoiles. Grâce à elle, tout est arrangé.

EDIT (15/07/10) : Me replongeant dans cette histoire, j'en ai profité pour corriger les nombreuses fautes et rajouter ce qui je pense manquait, quelques petits détails. J'espère que vous apprécierez encore plus cette histoire, maintenant qu'elle est vraiment finie, à mon sens.

Merci de votre lecture et nyappy à Vous !


End file.
